Return of the Samurai
by DreamStar14
Summary: Xandred has warned them that even though he was defeated, the Nighlock would still attack the Human World. Now thirty years later, Xandred was right. The Nighlock are growing stronger and its up the 19th Generation to stop them and their new leader. Next Generation Fic, Memily and Jia Version, SYOC
1. Prologue

A/N: First Chapter of Power Rangers: Return of the Samurai. It'd just the prologue.

Since I did a Jemily version for this ("Power Rangers: Samurai Storm"), I thought I'd be nice to all the Memily & Jia fans out there and do one of these for them too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, just my character.

_**Trust me, I still love Jemily, and always will, but I decided to give Memily and Jia a chance too.**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Prologue

They all went their separate ways after Master Xandred was defeated. Two years later, Jii and Jayden invited them all back for a simple Christmas reunion.

Lauren left the Shiba House without a word of goodbye to the others. But she came back to them all two years later with a much better hello than last time.

Antonio left on a cruise to fish for species of fish he never heard before. Two years later, he came back with a much bigger and better fish cart, filled with new fish to his friends to try.

Kevin left to go train for the Olympics. Two years later, he came back with two solid gold First Place medals for winning the Olympic Swimming Section two years in a row.

Mia went to culinary school, much to the others gratitude. Two years later, she came back and fixed them all a lovely, delicious feast.

Emily left to look after her sister. Two years later, she came back and physically introduced almost-completely healthy Serena to her friends and the Shiba house.

Mike left to stay with Emily. Two years later, he came back as a college student, majoring in computers.

Jayden stayed at the Shiba House with Jii. Two years later, he was playing that guitar like a pro.

But also, two years later, Jii informed that the Nighlock would grow stronger and the recent Mooger attacks that Jayden had successfully managed to suppress proved that.

Now ten years later, they were standing around Emily's hospital bed, admiring the little baby girl in the latter's arms. Mia kept rubbing Emily's shoulders and arms and repeating a "job well done" to a heavily exhausted Emily whom the former had grown to love as a little sister. Emily's husband, Mike, and Mia's husband Jayden, were both discussing what Mike and Emily were going to call their new daughter, with Kevin, Antonio, and Lauren speechlessly admiring the new baby. (Jii was at the Shiba House, watching over the other Rangers' kids.)

The little baby was a tiny thing. She, apparently, was definitely going to have her mother's size. The baby had her eyes open and they were evidently her father's.

Kevin finally spoke up and suggested the name Terra. Emily smiled and agreed before falling asleep in complete exhaustion.

No one knew what challenges their children would face as the Nineteenth Generation Power Rangers Samurai, or if Xandred would rise again. All they knew was that when time came, their children had to go way back the Shiba House and reprise the fight that would evidently last till the end of time.

~PRS~

This is where I need your help. I can't think of four to five new characters for this all on my own. So I'll be fair. Below is Terra's profile:

**Full Name: **Terra

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance:** Golden-blonde hair, hazel almost chocolate brown eyes, short stature, soft-looking eyes, almost always a smile on her face, wears mostly yellow and white

**Age: **15, almost 16

**Ranger Color: **Yellow

**Family: **Mike (Father), Emily (Mother), Serena (Aunt), *Older Brother; Green Ranger*

**Weapons: **Spin Sword, Earth Slicer

**Disks: **Black Power Disk, Ape Disk

**Zords: **Ape Zord

**Unique Trait:** Lack of Height

**Love Interest: **The new Red Ranger

**Positive Personality:** optimistic, energetic, makes friends easily, can reads one's emotions by a simple look in their eyes, humble, kind, gentle, doesn't like to hurt others

**Negative Personality:** gets angry easily based on the situation (family, bullying, etc.); puts herself down all the time and her brother really doesn't like that; because they have contrasting personalities, she and her brother fight sometimes, is a tad on the clumsy, doubts her abilities sometimes

**Strong Points: **Symbol Power, Swordsman-ship (actually, she's average, meaning, she's really good, but still has room for improvement), shuriken throwing (for her Earth Slicer), besides fighting, she's really good with the flute and guitar

**Weak Points: **Hand-to-hand combat, video games are also not really her thing (their her brother's)

**RED**

_Full Name: (last name must be Shiba)_

_Gender: (Preferrably Male)_

_Appearance: (anything close to his father's)_

_Age: (somewhere in between 16-18)_

_Ranger Color: Red_

_Family: Jayden (father), Mia (mother), Lauren (aunt), Terry (uncle), *Younger Sister, Pink Ranger*_

_Weapons: Spin Sword, Fire Smasher_

_Disks: Black Power Disk, Lion Disk, Tiger Disk_

_Zords: Lion Zord, Tiger Zord, Bull Zord (won't use it until later on, same with the Black Box)_

_Unique Trait: (optional, but if so, be creative)_

_Love Interest: (Preferrably Yellow/Terra, but he can hide his feelings if he wants)_

_Positive Personality: (you choose)_

_Negative Personality: (you choose, but there must be something here)_

_Strong Points: (you choose)_

_Weak Points: (you decide, but there's gotta be something here)_

**GREEN**

_Full Name: (please choose the last name, I can't think of anything; can be Japanese if you want)_

_Gender: Male (preferrably)_

_Appearance: (can be close to his father's)_

_Age: (somewhere beteen 16-17)_

_Ranger Color: Green_

_Family: Mike (father), Emily (mother), Serena (aunt), Terra (younger sister, Yellow Ranger)_

_Weapons: Spin Sword, Forest Spear_

_Disks: Black Power Disk, Bear Disk, Beetle Disk_

_Zords: Bear Zord, Beetle Zord_

_Unique Trait: (be creative if you want to fill this one out)_

_Positive Personality: (you choose)_

_Negative Personality: (you choose, but there must be something here)_

_Strong Points: (you choose)_

_Weak Points: (you decide, but there's gotta be something here)_

**BLUE**

_Full Name: (both first and last names are up to you)_

_Gender: Male (preferrably)_

_Appearance: (anything, but African-American would be best)_

_Age: (around Red's age, 17-18)_

_Ranger Color: Blue_

_Family: Kevin (father), (OC Mother)_

_Weapons: Spin Sword, Hydro Bow_

_Disks: Black Power Disk, Dragon Disk, Swordfish Disk_

_Zords: Dragon Zord, Swordfish Disk_

_Unique Trait: (anything really)_

_Love Interest: (any girl he wants)_

_Positive Personality: (you choose)_

_Negative Personality: (you choose, but there must be something here)_

_Strong Points: (you choose)_

_Weak Points: (you decide, but there's gotta be something here)_

**PINK**

_Full Name: (last name must be Shiba)_

_Gender: Female (preferrably)_

_Appearance: (anything, but close to her mothers)_

_Age: (around 16-17)_

_Ranger Color: Pink_

_Family: Jayden (father), Mia (mother), Lauren (Aunt), Terry (Uncle), *Older Brother, Red Ranger*_

_Weapons: Spin Sword, Sky Fan_

_Disks: Black Power Diusk, Turtle Disk_

_Zords: Turtle Zord_

_Unique Trait: (anything you want)_

_Love Interest: (any guy except Red, who is her brother)_

_Positive Personality: (you choose)_

_Negative Personality: (you choose, but there must be something here)_

_Strong Points: (you choose)_

_Weak Points: (you decide, but there's gotta be something here)_

**GOLD (Totally Optional)**

_Full Name: (last name must be Garcia)_

_Gender: Male (preferably, or Female if you want)_

_Appearance: (anything)_

_Age: (somewhere in 16-17)_

_Ranger Color: Gold_

_Family: (if you want to do this one) Antonio (father), Lauren (preferrably, but you can choose someone else if you want)_

_Weapons: Barracuda Blade_

_Disks: Sushi Disk, Octo Disk, Claw Disk_

_Zords: Octo Zord, Claw Zord_

_Unique Trait: (be creative)_

_Love Interest: (any girl, but Pink Ranger, if she is his cousin)_

_Positive Personality: (you choose)_

_Negative Personality: (you choose, but there must be something here)_

_Strong Points: (you choose)_

_Weak Points: (you decide, but there's gotta be something here)_

If you want to send in a character, please **Private Message me only**! **Not review**! Just **PM**!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Review, please! If I did something contrary to the original series or anything wrong, just tell me. No flames please.

Remember, if you want to send in a character, please **Private Message me only**! **Not review**! Just **PM**! I wanna have a least three characters sent in by this Friday.


	2. Insight 1: Coyote Fields, Ranger Green

A/N: First Chapter of Power Rangers: Return of the Samurai. Since you already saw Terra's bio, how about I let you see what the new characters are like?

Since I did a Jemily version for this ("Power Rangers: Samurai Storm"), I thought I'd be nice to all the Memily & Jia fans out there and do one of these for them too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, just my character.

_**Trust me, I still love Jemily, and always will, but I decided to give Memily and Jia a chance too.**_

Coyote belongs to Barrett M107.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

Insight, Part 1: Coyote Fields, Ranger Green of the Forest

Because of Jii's warning, the Rangers were able to get their kids started with their Samurai training at just the right time. Because of Mike and Emily having two children, they decided a fairly simple way to decide who would be whose successor.

When Coyote was five, he remembered him and little sister, Terra (three years old at the time), being asked to sit on the couch by his parents. After doing so, Terra being a little bouncy, unable to sit still for long periods of time, their father was the one who spoke.

"Alright, these items on the table here are very special," he said, referring to the Bear and Ape Folding Zords on the table in front of them. "You two can each have one, but you have to let them choose you."

Terra, being three, did not understand what this meant and she wouldn't until she was seven, and neither did Coyote, but he would be the first one to figure it out.

"Just hold out your hand, both of you," their mother continued, "and let them come to you."

Both kids complied without hesitation. The Ape Zord went into animal mode before searching Coyote, crawling up and down his outstretched arm. She crawled off and onto Terra's arm. She crawled back down to Terra's hand and resumed defensive mode.

Terra's hazel eyes lit up. Their mother smiled warmly at her daughter and said, "Good job, Terra. Ape Zord is yours," which was little kid talk for: _'Congratulations, Terra. You are the next Yellow Samurai Ranger.'_

Bear Zord went up and down Terra's arm first (Ape and Bear had gone at the same exact time) and although, he snuggled into her shoulder a bit, he went back down her arm and up Coyote's. Bear stayed there on Coyote's shoulder for a couple of seconds and then went down his arm like going down a slide. He resumed his square form before landing in Coyote's hand.

Coyote saw his father smile softly, almost sadly, as if he was afraid that his son would make the wrong choices.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mike had told Coyote everything about being a Samurai Ranger and his new destiny the very next day. He left nothing out, nor did he sugar coat it, like he knew Emily would try and do. But one thing stuck in Coyote's mind that was still very clear to this day.

"_Once you choose the Samurai path, you can never turn back…"_

Coyote's first response to that was "Give me some time to think about it, okay?" His father nodded, understanding very clearly about what his son was about to get into.

First of all, there was the case of training for your entire life and when you were called, you had to give up a perfectly normal life to save the world from evil, these Nighlocks as their parents called them. Was he, Coyote Fields, willing to risk everything he loved to save the innocent?

But he started thinking about innocence and who was and who wasn't? That's when his young mind wandered to Terra.

Terra was a little girl, only three years old. In his mind, she was as innocent as anyone could get. Believe it or not, Coyote loved his sister. She just had a really sweet, kind, and gentle personality. She always made sure if he was okay whenever he got hurt and never left his side until the adults were certain that he was just fine. He hid it from time to time, but he really enjoyed this quality about her.

Not to mention, the Bear Zord chose him, not Terra, not his best friends at school. Him.

One week later, he came up to his father and said, "Yes, Father. I'll be the next green Ranger, and one day I'll make you proud."

Mike merely smiled at his son.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Coyote Fields had grown up to be a tall, lean type of guy at a solid 6'0". One certain trait of his included his short, wild, dark grey hair. This was a mix of Mike's black Hispanic hair and Emily's sandy blonde hair. His black eyes were piercing and sometimes very mysterious.

He was a nice guy who hung out with his friends, his teammates, whom he and Terra grew up with and he helped them in any way he could, despite his bad habit of cussing when he got angry and his forgetfulness. Being a listener to music, he listened to mainly rock and heavy metal, but he listened to it a lot, so if he wasn't looking directly at someone, he might not have heard them.

As a Samurai, he grew up being very skilled in Swordsmanship and Bo-Jutsu (staff fighting style), but being more skilled at using his spear, though. Despite his tall height, he was very quick and agile and he could adapt to fight a strong opponent, not to mention a video game specialist. He even tried to teach his sister a few times, and he still does, but video games just weren't her thing. He listened to his music to help him focus and it even made him a better fighter. Without it, he could kind of loose himself and become quite a klutz, like his mother. Not to mention, he was a very bad cook, so much to the point where he could even set _water_ on fire.

Although Coyote grew to be taller than Terra, he still was nice to her, still vowing to protect her when she needed it, even though she kept saying she didn't. He rustled her hair at times, and still does, as a sign of affection. He got in her face, though, and usually told her the real deal whenever she started to doubt herself and he even gave her a bop of her head with a kendo stick. Not to mention, he also liked to tease her.

He didn't know what his challenges would be or if he wouldn't ever be needed as the Green Ranger at all. All he knew is that he needed to be ready to fight not only for innocent civilians, but also his sister.

He needed to be ready for his arrow when it came. But he just couldn't bear the thought of giving up his beloved video games.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Up next is Kaitlyn Shiba, Ranger Pink of the Sky! (She belongs to jg13145.)_

Our casting list so far is Kaitlyn Shiba/Pink Ranger (jg13145), Coyote Fields/Green Ranger (Barratte M107), Anthony Garcia (danjackson), and of course Terra Fields/Yellow Ranger (Myself, thank you Barrette M107 for the last name!)

A/N: Review, please! If I did something contrary to the original series or anything wrong, just tell me. No flames please.

I still need a new **RED** Ranger and a new **BLUE** Ranger. (I can't believe I haven't gotten any Reds yet.) Please! If you need the bio formats, please refer to the previous chapter. I'm also thinking about accepting a **Mentor-in-training**, because, if you think about it, Jii's getting old and he too needs a successor, so why not have him train someone to be the Samurai Mentor after him? Maybe also a new **Tengen Gate-keeper-in-training** for Daisuke, and others…If you also have any other ideas for characters, let me know by PM.

Remember, if you want to send in a character, please **Private Message me only**! **Not review**! Just **PM**! I wanna have a last two characters sent in by this Friday.


End file.
